Nott What She Expected
by Kiri16160
Summary: Arik, a seventh year Ravenclaw returning to make up her last year at Hogwarts, finds out she is in an arranged marriage with a man that she has never met. Rated M for future chapters
1. The News

"Arik Marie Williams! You get down here this instant!" A voice from downstairs bellowed.

Arik, a slender red-headed girl rolled her eyes and muttered "Yes mother dearest." as she pulled on her clothes. Her mother had been trying to get her downstairs for the last five minutes to discuss 'something rather imprtant' as her mother put it.

Finally ready Arik made her way into the manors dining area where her mother and father were sitting waiting for her. Gulping, she made her way to a seat and looked down at her fingers.

Ariks mother sat with perfect posture and stared at her. "I'm glad to see you decided to join us, your father and I have very important news." She said in a chipper voice that Arik cringed at. "We have had a request for your hand in marriage."

At this Arik sat upright. What were her parents thinking! An arranged marriage to a guy she barely knew. Thoughts raced through her head as seh calmly asked. "A request from whom Mother?"

This time it wasn't her mother who spoke, but her father. "It is from the Nott family darling. I believe you know their son, Theodore?" he asked looking at her.

Arik felt as if her head was about to explode. She had zoned out her parents talking around her and tried to calm her own thoughts.

_"What the hell is happening!" _One voice screamed at her.

_"Well it could be worse..." _A second voice tried to reason.

_"How the hell could it be worse?" _The first shot back.

The second voice paused for a moment._ "It could be Malfoy..." _it mused.

Just as the first voice was about to reply Arik noticed her parents looking at her awaiting an answer to a question that she hadn't heard

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" She asked.

Her mother tutted at her and her father asked, "He's in your year isn't he?"

"Yes he is, but he's in Slytherin and I'm in Ravenclaw, we don't really speak that much." Arik said.

Arik's mother chuckled slightly, "Well now you'll have pleanty of time to get to know him, won't you?"

Arik blushed, "I suppose I will."

Her father spoke again, "You can start that tomorrow night, we will be having them over for dinner to make the neccasary arrangements." With that he dismissed Arik from the table and went into his study.

If you were to go into Arik's room that night you would have found numerous items smashed and broken on the floor. If you looked on her bed you would have found her slender fram curled into a ball underneath the sheets. And if you had looked closely you would have noticed she was crying. These were not tears of sadness, oh no, these were tears of rage. Arik was unbelievably mad at her parents for arranging this, of course it was a pureblood tradition to marry off your daughters to wealthier pureblood houses, but nevertheless, she was pissed. As soon as she had been dismissed from the table she had marched upstairs to her room and cast a silencing spell on her door and proceeded to throw and hex items untill her anger had run its course. Now here she was on the downside of her anger crying softly to herself. She couldn't believe that she had to do this. Arik just stayed there under her shets until finally exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Getting Ready

When Arik woke up the next morning she was scared to see her room in complete shambles. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Well it's not that bad," she said to herself, "But if Mother sees it I'll never see the light of day again." So she quickly set off to repair everything she could.

The second she had repaired her last perfume bottle, she heard a _pop _in her room, Arik spun around to see her house elf, Grace, standing by her dresser.

"Good morning Missus Arik." She squeaked.

"Good morning Grace, how are you?" Arik was always kind to her house elf, she saw no need to be cruel to her, she had never done anything to hurt her.

The little elf blushed, "I am good Missus, but Madam Williams has ordered me up here to ensure you are getting ready for tonight."

Arik groaned at the reminder which Grace took as bad and started beating herself with a shoe arik had let out."Bad Grace! Made Missus upset! Bad Grace!"

Arik grabbed the shoe away from Gracce and hrew it into the closet. "Grace, don't hurt yourself over that, you didn't do anything to maek me upset, I had forgotten about the dinner." She smiled down at the elf as she said this trying to prove she was ok.

Grace wiped her huge eyes and loked up at her. "I'm sorry Missus, i thought I had upset you." Arik shook her head as Grace continued. "Madam Williams wanted you to get up and shower, so she sent Grace up to wake you up and tell you."

Arik laughed a bit and looked at her door, "Thank you Grace, I'll go do that now."

Grace sprung into action when Arik said this, getting clothes ready for after the shower and scurrying to the bathroom to turn on the faucets.

Arik waited on her bed until Grace came out and announced that her shower was ready. As she stepped into the bathroom she dismissed Grace and said she'd call her after the shower.

* * *

After her shower Arik felt refreshed and got dressed in the clothes Grace had layed out. Looking into the mirror, she admired how her legs looked in her skinny jeans and how the shirt went perfectly with it. She called Grace back as she headed down the stairs to see her parents again.

"Missus looks better than she did last night" Grace beamed up at her master.

"Thanks Grace, now where's Mother and Father?" Arik asked as she looked for them.

"They have gone out to get your dress for this evening."Grace stated.

"What do you mean 'My Dress'? I already have pleanty." It was true, every formal occasion, her parents made her get a new dress.

Grace looked around. "The Nott Family has requested that you wear a special dress that they picked out for this occasion, your mother and father went to go get it."

Arik groaned, "It's probably going to be an old horrible dress."

* * *

When Arik's parents returned later that day, they carried the new dress for Arik, along with decorations for the house. Her mother went up to Arik's room and found her sleeping, she gently placed the parcel that held Arik's dress in it on her floor trying not o disturb her, then walked over to her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "I love you darling." she softly said as she walked out to order the house elves to start the decorating.

* * *

When Arik awoke this time she found a box on her floor and opened it to reveal a rich navy strapless dress with gold along all the edges. The dress was floor length but not heavy like she had been expecting, it had an empire waist and the bottom flowed out from it. Arik admitted she was wrong, this dress was beautiful, nothing at all like what she was expecting. The dress seemed like it was made just for her, no one heard the _pop _of Grace apparating into her room, and turned to greet the elf.

"Missus, Madam Williams says it is time to get ready." Grace said looking at the dress.

She sat Arik down and began to do her make up, the whole time she made Arik face away from the mirror and covered any reflective surface. When she was done with makeup, she got Arik into her gown . Arik looked down at her self and saw just how much the bottom flowed, it seemed to have a pulse of its own the way it seemed to shimmer and mover around her legs. Grace got her attention again and started to do her hair. Arik could feel Grace using magic on her hair, curling it and twisting it until finally she said she was done.

"Over here Missus," She said dragging Arik to the center of her room. "Grace will show you." With that she snapped and all the covverings vanished, Arik was in shock when she saw her reflection. Surely this couldn't be her.


	3. Meeting Mr Nott

_Arik was in shock when she saw her reflection. Surely this couldn't be her._

Grace looked up at Arik smiling, "Does Missus Arik like it?"

Arik nodded at her elf. "Grace, it's beautiful, I don't even look like me."

Grace shook her head, "Of course you do Missus, Grace didnt change anything about you, Grace just highlighted all of your features."

Suddenly there was a knock at Arik's door that made her jump, she slowly walked to the door and opened it to see her mother. "Mother, what are you doing up here?"

Her mother stared at her a moment before speaking. "Oh, sweetie, you look amazing!"

"Than you Mother." Arik said blushing.

Her mother straightened herself and said, "The Notts are here, and we are all looking forward to seeing you, after all this dinner is for you and Mr. Nott."

Arik gulped, "I'll be right down Mother." She smiled at her mother as she left to rejoin the dinner party downstairs. Taking deep breaths, Arik tried to calm herself.

"Oh, Grace what if this doesn't go well?"

"Don't worry Missus, everything will be perfect. Now you best go before they come looking for you."

Arik stood at the top of the grand staircase shaking sightly. Thoughts were running through her head at top speed.

_"What if it goes horribly wrong, What if I trip and fall down the stairs, what if, what if, what if?"_

Her mind suddenly stopped its rambling as she heard her name being announced. "Presenting Ms. Arik Marie Williams!"

Arik looked down at Grace who nodded up at her, this was her cue. Taking in a deep breath, Arik made her first few steps down the stairs, head held high, posture perfect, exactly the way her mother had taught her to enter a room. "Enter it like you own it darling." She would always say, and by gods, that is what Arik planned on doing.

The stairs were the easy part now that Arik had a moment to think about it. After getting to the middle of the stairs she had caught sight of Theodore. Her breathing hitched and she felt a blush creep up her neck and spread to her cheeks. She had to admit he was rather dashing, his dark hair was just long enough to touch the tips of his ears, but he had it combed back for tonight. He was wearing a stunning black suit with slight gold touchings much like her navy dress. He was smiling up at her, most likely an order from his parents, and she could see his amazing smile with dimples in his cheeks. She smiled slightly at him and finally made it to the bottom of the stairs where her father held out his arm and she accepted it gratefully.

What happened next was to be expected, Arik was introduced to the entire Nott family including Theodore himself. He took her hand, kisssed it and bowed while she nodded her head and curtsied. Theodore escorted her to a chair at the dinner table and pulled the seat out for her, then took the seat across from her whie their parents sat around them.

"So," Arik's mother started, "I would like to thank everyone for coming to this dinner tonight, I know that we have been looking foreward to it since the unofficial announcement of the engement."

Arik knew what her mother meant, if this was the unofficial announcement, then there would be a very grand official announcement.

Arik's father cleared his throat, "I believe we need to settle a few things tonight, for instance, both of our children are in the same school, yet my daughter tells me that she doesn't speak to your son. How do we ensure that they will have the time to get to know each other?"

They all mused this as the elves brought out their first course.

"Well," said the senior Nott, "we could talk to McGonagall about having them share a room."

Arik saw Theodore pale at this and felt as if she had done the same.

"It will be separate rooms though, untill they are married," Mrs. Nott quickly shot in,"that way they are able to consummate the marriage."

Arik blanched at her saying that. Of course she always knew she would have to do _that_ she just hadn't expected for Mrs. Nott to put it so bluntly.

Once everyone had agreed to this part of the arrangements, it came time to plan the wedding. By this time they had finished their last course and the parents had dismissed Arik and Theodore so they could work on some secret wedding details. Arik and Theodre walked out of the dining room, her hand on his arm, and into the garden.


	4. Stop to Smell the Roses

Arik went to sit on a stone bench and desperately tried to find something to say, but it was Theodore who spoke first.

"We didn't really get a chance for proper introductions in there, I'm Theodore, but please call me Theo."

Arik giggled at the way he had said it, while they were inside, he had been this polite stiff backed man. Now he was letting his facade come down and he was turning into the man that was relaxed and casual.

"Well, I'm Arik, but please, call me Arik."

It was Theo's turn to laugh. "I'll remember that, but I have a question for you."

Arik nodded to let him continue.

"Why is your name Arik? It seems like a boys name, no offense." He looked down and blushed a little.

"Oh, that? Don't be embarrased, I get asked that a lot." Theo looked up as Arik continued, "My parents wanted a boy and that was the name they had picked out, so when I was born, they didnt have any girls names, I became Arik. A girl with a boys name."

Theo looked at her with a sad smile, Arik smiled back and said, "Can i ask you something now?"

Theo nodded and she took a deep breath, "Why me?"

He just looked at her, "You think I wanted to choose you? You think I had a choice?" Arik cringed as his voice got louder with every question. "I'm doing this because my parents want me to!"

Ari looked down at her hands as he stood over her yelling, tears sprung to her eyes as she sat there. "So all of this, the polietness, the dinner, it was all a lie? All just to make your parents happy? You walking me out here was just to get them off of your back?"

"Of course it was!" He shot back, "You really think I want it to go this way? I'm being forced to marry a girl I know nothing about!"

Arik's head shot up, "Do you really think I want this either? I'm not to keen on marrying you either Nott!" She stood up, brushing past him, and went to the door, "I think your parents are ready to leave Theodore." She spat, "Let's play nice for the family and get you out of here."

She grabbed his arm forcefully and together they walked back inside.

Arik hadn't known that Theos parents were waiting for him, she had just been hoping that they were. She wanted him to get as far away from her as he could. When they got inside, Arik was very pleased to see that the Nott's were indeed waiting to leave.

As soon as the Nott's had left, Arik ran to her room and slammed the door, she needed to be out of this stupid dress that reminded her of how horribly wrong her night had gone. She changed into a robe and went to turn on the shower in hopes of washing away the memories of her ass of a fiancee. After the shower, Arik changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. She tried to block the memories of what had happened just a few hours ago, but they attacked her. Finally, giving up all hope of sleeping, she went to the library to read.


	5. In a Mother's Eyes

Finally, giving up all hope of sleeping, she went to the library to read.

* * *

Arik's mother was the one to find her the next morning. She had gone to wake her daughter up, but been surprised when she wasn't in her bed. She had decided to check in the library and found Arik curled up in her big chair by the recently used fireplace. When she went to wake Arik up, she had picked up the book her daughter had been reading the night before. Wuthering Heights was opened and laying on th floor next to Arik. Mrs. Williams took the book and placed it back on the shelf while placing a featherweight charm on her daughter to carry her back to bed.

As she placed Arik into her bed, she leaned forward to tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"I know this isn't what you wanted darling," she whispered, "but you have to understand, it was an offer we couldn't refuse."

As Mrs. Williams watched her daughter move in her sleep she felt a tear come to her eye, she knew what it was like. Her parents had put her in an arranged marriage with the man she was with now. She had been furious, Arik had no doubt inherited it from her, she had been in love with another man, a muggleborn, and her parents found out. They had arranged the marriage the next week in order to get them apart. When this happened, Mrs. Williams swore she would never do this to her future children, or at least never split them from their true love. She couldn't help but wonder how this relationship would go, would it be a marriage for convenience like hers had been? Or would they find out that those feelings actually did exist for each other? All she knew was that either way, the beginning would be a rough ride, but hopefully, in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

Looking back at her daughter she remembered why exactly they had agreed to this. They needed the money, it was as simple as that. They knew that once their doughter was married, they wouldn't have any money to help her get through the first years. Then in came Mr. Nott with his money offering them a wonderful life for her where she'd never need to worry about needing anything. They couldn't resist it. They had only wanted what was best for Arik, even if it meant forcing her into a marriage that she didn't want.

Mrs. Williams had not been deaf last night, she had heard what was screamed behind closed doors, the secrets that had been shouted in each others face. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them, but maybe they could learn to put aside their issues and focus on what was going on. Right now there was chemistry, their fight had proved that, the only thing to figure out now was if it was bad or good.

Leaving the room Mrs. Williams looked at her daughter one last time, in a few short months everything would be different, her daughter would be married and on her own. She would be in a manor with no one but her husband and a broken heart. And the Nott family would have her daughter, her baby, in their clutches.

* * *

Closing the door softly behind her, Mrs. Williams made it to the library again. She went over and picked up the worn copy of Wuthering Heights her daughter had been reading and began at page one, settling down into the couch by the newly lit fireplace


	6. Shopping Surprise

When Arik woke up the next morning and stretched, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed, tucked in and comfortable. She slowly swung her legs out of her bed and started to get ready for the day. Looking at her calendar, she saw it was the 1st of August, she knew full well that school would be starting soon and she realized that she didn't have any of her school supplies. Rushing down the stairs she ran into her mother as she was coming out of the library.

"Mother, we need to get supplies for school. I go back soon and I have nothing!"Arik said in a hurried voice.

"Oh, hush, I was planning on taking you today Darling." She said with a smile.

Arik breathed a sigh of relief and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a tee, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed a bright eyed 18 year old who looked like she could take on anything, when in reality, she felt like she was losing her grip on sanity anytime she thought of her upcoming wedding.

* * *

Ten minutes later Arik and her mother appearated to Diagon Alley and headed to Gringotts. Once they were inside, Mrs. Williams asked Arik to wait in the lobby as she went down to retrieve the money they would be needing. After she resurfaced from the vaults, they headed out into the busy streets of last minute shoppers.

Stepping into Flourish and Blotts was like walking through heaven's gates to Arik. Being surrounded by books was one of the only ways she could de-stress after a long day. As she looked around for new books to add to her enormous library, her mother went to the owner and told him exactly what she needed. Arik carefully plucked books from the shelves and went up to where her mother was waiting. As her mother paid for the books, Arik looked around more. Finally ready to leave, the two made their way down to the apothecary.

Stepping into the apothecary, Arik to a big sniff letting all of the aromas that were floating in the air come to her. There was no denying that her potion supplies were running low, so she set off in search of anything that would be of use to her. Rounding a corner without looking where she was going she ran into what seemed to be a wall of flesh. As she stumbled backwards and looked up, she saw Theodore Nott reaching out to steady her.

As soon as she could stand straight she muttered her apology and turned to walk away.

Suddenly a hand was on her arm stopping her."Is that any way to greet your fiancee?" he said with a grin.

Shaking off his hand she ignored what he said and kept walking till she came to her mother waiting at the check out.

"Hello mother, are we ready to go?" All Arik wanted to do was leave and get as far away from Theo as she could, but when she turned to go there he was.

"Theodore! How are you?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I'm doing well Mrs. Williams, how are you?"

"Just great, doing some last minute shopping, what are you doing here?"

At this Theo beamed down at Arik, "Oh, I was hoping to meet with Arik to discuss some of the wedding arrangements."

Arik inwardly groanedthen smiled at him. "That sounds like a lovely idea." Her mother chirped. "I'll finish getting what you need Darling."

Smiling at her mother she took Theo's arm as he led her out the door. They walked like this until they reached the Three Broomsticks. As they sat down Arik glared at Theo before asking, "What the hell was that all about?"


	7. Painful Explanations

_As they sat down Arik glared at Theo before asking, "What the hell was that all about?"_

* * *

Theo glanced around the building, watching, wondering, and thinking about how to say what he needed to say. Clearing his throat, he looked at Arik, wincing slightly at the glare he saw. Finally, taking a deep breath he started, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, I know that the way I acted was horrible, but I was just so angry at my parents."

As Theo watched Arik's reaction to this he thought to himself, _"I was such an ass, I hope she understands why. Oh, who am I kidding, I've screwed this up beyond all belief."_

Suddenly the woman across the table burst out, "Are you bi-polar? Or are you planning something?"

Arik hadn't meant for it to come out as rude, but she just couldn't believe the change of attitude. She knew that Slytherin's were known for their sneaky actions and devious thoughts, so she just couldn't help asking.

Theo laughed as Arik blushed, "No, I'm not planning anything, and I don't think I'm bi-polar. I... I was just so pissed at my parents that they were making me go through with this, and that I had to pretend that I was ok with it. I just needed someone to take it out on. I'm sorry it was you..." He looked down at the table and waited for her response.

Arik listened intently as Theo rambled on and thought about how to respond. "Theodore, I was mad at my parents too, but you have to think about why they did this to us. They didn't do it out of cruelty, or to make us suffer, they obviously had reasons to do it. While we might not know the reasons, we have to trust our parents."

Theo winced at the use of his full name, the only time he was really called that was when his parents needed something, which wasn't that often. "I know we need to trust them, but just the fact that they pushed all of this on us..." He let the sentence trail off as he looked up at his fiancee.

Arik looked at Theo and sighed. "It's just the cards we've been dealt, all we can do is learn to live with it."

Theo thought about what the red-head in front of him said, "I suppose you're right, but how do we do it?"

"We start over. We barely know each other so it shouldn't be too hard." Arik stated reaching her hand across the table. "I'm Arik Williams."

Looking confused Theo took her hand and gave it a shake. "I'm Theodore Nott, but please, call me Theo."

Grinning at him Arik released his hand and waived the bartender over. "Anything you want Theo?"

Theo nodded and turned to the bartender, "I'll have a glass of butterbeer-"

"And I'll have a shot of firewhisky."Arik said cutting him off, The bartender nodded and headed back to the bar to get the drinks.

"Firewhisky? That doesn't sound too ladylike."Theo said smiling.

'Who said I had to act like a lady when I'm around a friend?" Arik replied smiling devilishly.

The bartender returned with their drinks and departed to wait on other customers. Raising her shot glass Arik said "To painful explanations and brand new beginnings."

Theo nodded and clinked his mug with her tiny glass and watched as she downed the shot and wined at the burn in her throat. Taking a sip, he watched as she ordered a butterbeer. "What do you think they'll have for us to do this year at Hogwarts?"

"Probably something really stupid," Arik sighed, "I bet it'll be horrible, but I've been wrong before."

As they both finished their drinks Theo called over the bartender and paid for their tab. "Arik? I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me?"

Looking up from her butterbeer she smiled, "I would, but I don't go on walks with guys who have foam mustaches." Giggling, she reached over the table and wiped the foam from around Theo's mouth, "As much as I would love to go on a walk, I have to find Mother before she buys everything in her path."

"Well how about I hep you find her?" He asked. "A true gentleman wouldn't let a young woman such as yourself go wandering around alone."

Arik giggled again, "Well what a gentleman you ar Theo. I suppose we could go find her together, though if we can't find her, I'll be blaming you." She said with a smile.

"It's a deal then." Theo said standing up and offering her a hand.

Taking his hand, Arik got up and the two headed out the door.

* * *

"Oh, yes! That dress is simply amazing, she'll look radiant in it!" Mrs. Williams gushed. Ever since her daughter had gone off with the youngst Nott, she had gone and finished shopping for the new school year and started shopping for the upcoming wedding. Once The dress was wrapped she sent it home with one of her elves, "Make sure no one finds it." she had ordered and like that the dress was gone. As Mrs. Williams stepped out of the shop, she almost ran into a pair of teenagers that seemed to be looking for someone.

"Mom!" Arik said, surprised to have found her mother so soon.

"Arik, what are you and young Mr. Nott doing over here?"

"We came to find you, to make sure you didn't buy everything in sight." Arik laughed seeing her mother with surprisingly no bags to prove she had bought anything.

"Oh, no dear, I haven't bought _everything_, just what was needed." Looking at Theo she noticed her daughter's arm around his. Smiling to herself she asked, "And how have the two of you been since I last saw you?"

"Very well ma'am, we just stopped into the pub to get a drink then came to find you."Arik elbowed him when he said they went to the pub, she didn't enjoy her mother knowing that she drank.

"The pub? Well, I hope you two had a splendid time!" Mrs. Williams said in an almosttoo happy voice. "Well Mr. Nott I hope you don't mind, but Arik and I are needing to be home, its almost supper time."

Theo nodded, "That's quite alright, I need to be headed home as well. Arik it was lovely seeing you today."

Arik blushed as he bent down and kissed her hand, "It was lovely seeing you as well Theo. I'll see you on the express."


	8. On Our Way

The next few weeks flew by as Arik got ready for her final year at Hogwarts.

At exactly 10:30 Arik and her parents arrived at King's Cross Station and went through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Allowing her parents to go through first she waited a few moments before she went through herself. As she felt the barrier give way she found herself next to a scarlet train. She had loved this train the very first time she saw it nearly 7 years ago. The color of the train was like nothing she had seen, Arik could remember standing at this very spot being mesmerized by the color. She said her goodbyes to her parents and they went back through the barrier, after watching them leave Arik turned back to the train.

As Arik stood there she got the feeling she should move and took a few steps to the side as another set of parents came through the barrier. As she took the step to the side, her foot twisted and she stumbled slightly into someone. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and helped her right herself.

"Falling for me, Williams?" a sickening slimy voice behind her said.

Spinning around she saw Draco Malfoy still holding her shoulder. "You wish Malfoy. Now let me go."

Smirking the white haired boy said, "You know I don't think I will." Letting his hand run from her shoulder down her arm and back up.

"Since when do you ever think Malfoy?" She spat back at him.

"All the time love, especially about you." He said making her gag by running his hand down her neck and arm.

Suddenly she felt another pair of arms wrap around her. "If you don't let my fiancee go, I will personally remove your hand myself."

Looking up, Arik saw Theo holding her and glaring at Draco. Meanwhile Draco looked at Theo with a horrific expression.

"You're marrying that?" he asked surprised, jerking his hand back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Arik asked almost ready to lunge.

"It's nothing Arik, let's get on the train." Theo grabbed her hand and started leading her away.

"That's right listen to your dear husband." The slimy voice sneered.

Breaking from Theo's hold, Arik turned and punched Malfoy hard in the jaw. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I will make you regret every word." She growled, "Unlike you I don't need others to fight my battles, I can fight just fine. So how about you put on your big girl panties and join me on this level." Turning on her heel she rejoined her fiancee and boarded the train.

As they reached an empty compartment, Theo opened the door and escorted her inside.

"That was absolutely brilliant! I've wanted to deck him for as long as I can remember!" Theo said as soon as the door was closed.

"Why haven't you?" Arik asked flexing her quickly bruising hand.

"He hasn't made me quite mad enough, I think you may have broken his jaw though." He said while taking her hand and performing a healing spell.

"That's just what needs to happen, not even the first day and I'm going to get into trouble for punching Malfoy." Arik groaned and looked at Theo. "Thank you by the way." she said holding up her hand.

"I highly doubt that he'll go to anyone, he has too much pride to say he's gotten punched twice by girls." Theo said laughing slightly at the reminder that Hermione had punched Draco not 4 years ago.

Arik just shrugged and got up. "I'll be back, need to go freshen up."She said while pulling out a bag from her trunk.

Theo got up as well to open the door. "Do you want me to escort you? Just in case something happens?"

Arik laughed, "I think anyone who would want to hurt me knows what I can do."

Theo joined in the laugh, "Just please let me come, and take your wand."

Sighing, Arik reached into her back pocket to show Theo that she had her wand and left the compartment with Theo watching her leave.

As she came to the bathroom, she locked herself in and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what had happened within the last half hour. She had been left at the station, punched someone and felt like she could collapse at any moment. Gently washing her face off she towel dried it and started back to the compartment only to be stopped by a fuming Pansy Parkinson.

"You think you can just punch my Drakie-Poo and get away with it?" She screeched.

"Well I was getting away with it till you came over." Arik said calmly as she side stepped the black haired pug-faced girl.

Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled back and in an instant her wand was out and ready to be used. The people in the compartments came out to see what the commotion was about. The people just happened to include the infamous Golden Trio who looked out and rolled their eyes, they were probably thinking it was a stupid fight, in all honesty it was, but Arik just wanted to get away.

"Harry, " The raven haired boy looked at Arik, "please get this witch off of me before I hex her!"

Sending a shield charm between the two Harry nodded at Arik as she turned to leave.

"Thank you." Turning back to Pansy she nodded at Harry to lower the shield. "I'll take care of her." Sending a wordless jelly-legs jinx at Pansy, Arik levitated her to Draco's compartment.

"You really thought that sending her after me would solve anything? Like I said before, I fight for myself, why not you?" All but launching Pansy into the room she turned to leave. "Here's your trash, enjoy it."

Enjoying her walk back to the compartment she reached up to where her hair had been pulled. Looking at her hand she was very pleased to see there was no blood. As she reached the compartment she looked at Theo's concerned face and went inside.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Arik replied trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Arik, I heard what happened, did you forget that gossip travels fast on this train?"

Mentally smacking herself, Arik sighed, "I'm fine Theo, just a little spat. I promise it wasn't anything except a little pug fighting for her master."

Laughing Theo looked out the window. "I suppose we'll be there soon."

"Well then we should probably get ready."Arik said producing a curtain inbetween the two of them and grabbing her skirt, white button down blouse, and Ravenclaw tie.

Once they were done changing, they sat next to each other and Arik leaned her head on Theo's shoulder and they both began to sleep.

When they woke up, Theo's arm was around Arik and she was cuddling with him. Springing up Arik smoothed out her skirt and looked outside.

"We're here."


	9. Let the Feast Begin

_When they woke up, Theo's arm was around Arik and she was cuddling with him. Springing up Arik smoothed out her skirt and looked outside. _

_"We're here."_

* * *

As they exited the train Theo and Arik walked to the awaiting carriages. Theo held his hand out as Arik grabbed it and got in with Theo following right after her. The ride up to the castle wasn't as awkward as Arik would have thought. That was until Theo spoke.

"So... do I make a good pillow?"

Blushing Arik looked over at him, "I'm sorry about that... I'm not really sure how I ended up cuddled around you."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry, I really didn't mind." Theo said laughing.

"Wasn't it awkward though? I mean we don't really now each other and here I am trying to cuddle on you."

"Like I said I didn't mind, I just figured it was something a friend would do, anyway we're going to have to do a lot more than that once we're married, remember?"

Giggling, Arik nodded, "How did your mother put it? Oh, right we have to consummate the marriage."

Laughing Theo pulled her closer to his side, "So, in retrospect, a little cuddling can't hurt anything."

Snuggling into him a bit before moving back over, Arik sighed, "I suppose not."

* * *

The trip to the castle really didn't take that long, and before Arik knew it, they were staring at the giant castle.

As she and Theo got out of the carriage, they walked side by side talking about what the coming year might bring.

"Maybe we'll be having more free time to study!" Arik said smiling.

"Yeah right, like most of the kids would study." Theo laughed.

"I would study." Arik mumbled.

"I know you would. Because you're a nerd." Theo replied giving her a one-armed hug.

"I'm not a nerd! I just don't want to fail a class." Arik said defensively.

"Because you're a nerd." Theo stated matter of factly.

Arik growled at him and mumbled under her breath.

As they both reached the doors to the Great Hall, they said their goodbyes and went to their respective tables.

As Arik reached the Ravenclaw table she sat off to the side of everyone. She hadn't made many friends, and felt like she had no real best friend. he preferred studying over the gossip mongers. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Theo laugh at something a friend had said. She regretted not having friendly relations with people, but whenever she tried, the boys usually wanted to get too friendly, and the girls only wanted to gossip.

* * *

Across the hall Theo was laughing with his friends when he felt someone looking at him, taking a quick glance around, he saw the green eyes of Arik carefully watching him. He turned back towards his friends wondering why she would be watching him.

* * *

At the front of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagal cleared her throat and waited for the chatter to stop. She announced the class of first years as they came up and were sorted, a handful to each house, then she started on her speech.

"Students, I understand that for many of you it may be hard to be here again. After what happened last year, I am glad that so many of you chose to return. I know how hard it must have been for some of you," her eyes flickered to the Golden Trio and over to Malfoy, "But I am glad that many of you have decided to continue your education.

Now, There are going to be a few changes this year. Firstly, all seventh year students will have a required class they are to take. As you know, there were many lives lost during the battle. This class will help you understand better, but this is all I am going to say about it. You will figure everything out tomorrow."

As the headmistress continued, there was a murmur running through the older students. The headmistress waited patiently for the buzz to die down before she wrapped up her speech.

"Also, I would like to remind the first years that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Also, Hogsmead trips will still be going on this year.

Now, as Professor Dumbledore would say, Let the feast begin!"

With that the plates on the table filled and the first years gave a quite audible gasp. The ghost started flying in and suddenly, Arik's owl was sitting in front of her.

As Arik retrieved the letter, she fed her owl a bit of her roll before she flew opening the envelope she unfolded the letter and read the words.

_Ms. Williams,_

_ Please meet your fiancee and I in my office, I believe we have a few things to discuss. Please come right after dinner. I will be waiting._

_ Professor M._

_P.S. It's Sugar Quills._

Sighing, Arik looked over at Thoe seeing that he had also received a very similar letter. As he looked up, his eyes met Arik's and they both nodded.

* * *

After dinner, Arik and Theo met up at the base of the grand staircase.

"What do you think it's about?" Theo asked nervously looking around.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, just needing to tell us about our room or something." Arik replied.

They walked a bit in silence until they reached the gargoyle.

"Password?" It drawled out.

"Sugar Quills." Arik said not a second later.

They both ascended the stairs and found themselves at the headmistresses door. Theo knocked and they heard the woman inside say, "Come in."

Pushing open the door, Theo waited until Arik was inside before he entered, pulling the door shut behind him. Arik was already siiting waiting for whatever was to come as Theo sat beside her, looking at their Headmistress.

Sighing Professor McGonogal looked at the two of them, of course she was privy to the enagement information.

"Well, I called you both up here because we needed to discuss your living arrangements, but, we also need to discuss the clas that you both will be starting tomorrow. I believe the two of you will benefit from it the most."


	10. More Than Friends?

Listening to their headmistress, Arik and Theo were not happy.

"What do you mean its a parenting class?!" Theo demanded while Arik just looked shaken.

"Well, as I said in the speech," McGonagall said calmly, "many families were lost, not to mention, the numbers of witches and wizards old enough to procreate has been significantly lowered. This class will help those old enough learn how to care for a real family. While the child will not be real, it will most definitely feel real both while it is in the mother and after.

"Will we actually have to...? You know?" Arik finally asked.

"Oh, no dear, there will be a potion that you will take, and based on what your body tells the potion will determine how many children you have, and what sex they will be. While the two of you will be getting married shortly, I have taken the liberty to tell your parents about the class. They have decided for the two of you to continue with the class, and on the night of your marriage you two will still have to consummate, though we are removing the risk of you actually conceiving."

"So we don't have to worry about having a real kid just yet?" Asked Theo slightly relieved.

"No, not just yet, though I assure you, once this class is over you will be expected to produce an heir." McGonagall warned.

Taking their time to understand and come to grips with the reality they were facing, Arik and Theo got up to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot," The headmistress said, "your new rooms are on the seventh floor in the south wing of the castle. There is a painting of two lovers under an apple tree, when you get to the door, the password is Bobblekins. Have a good night."

Walking to their dorm was a quiet scene, neither one of them talked about what was going to happen, they both seemed to be in shock.

When they finally reached their door they looked at the couple in the painting. There was something off about it, the two people were on separate sides of the painting, not next to each other as they should be.

The couple in the painting looked up at the two standing there.

"Aren't you two supposed to be lovers? Why aren't you together, why are you on the other side?" Arik asked.

"We are not lovers," The woman said, "At least we're not lovers yet."

Arik looked at Theo who just shrugged and said "Bobblekins."

As the doors opened Arik walked through the opening as Theo held the door. Arik walked into the common room, or what would have been the common room if this was a dorm. Their living room had tall ceiling and a giant fireplace on one side with a couch and two loveseats surrounding it.

Turning, she saw a door with a raven on it and pushed it open. There was a spiral staircase leading somewhere. As Arik followed the stairs she came to the next room, her bedroom. There was a tall four poster bed with a gold canopy over the top. Her sheets were navy and gold satin and the pillows were made of 100% goose feather.

Laughing, Arik spun around where she noticed two more doors, the first led to the bathroom and had another door on the other side with a serpent on it, it must be connected to Theo's room, she thought. The final door was something that she hadn't been expecting. As Arik opened the door, torches were lit all around the room and Arik gasped. The room was filled to the ceiling with books, all four walls were covered. On one wall there was a fireplace with a chair next to it, and on another, there was a window that let Arik look all across the grounds.

Smiling Arik reached the living room again and found Theo sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"So, how was your room?" He asked.

"Wonderful!" Arik sighed, "I have the prettiest bedroom not to mention my library. Oh, it's beautiful!"

"You got a library?" he asked, "That's funny, because I got my own potions lab."

"Our rooms must have known what we liked." She got up and used her wand to start a fire. "I hope you don't mind, I was cold."

"It's fine, I was cold too. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Theo asked looking at the girl warming herself by the fire.

"How about a walk around the grounds?" Arik suggested, "I'd just have to get my coat and scarf."

"That sounds good; I'll meet you down here in five minutes?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

True to her word, Arik arrived in the living room five minutes later in her blue jacket and scarf. Theo was nowhere to be seen so she curled up on the sofa and pulled a book from the side table and started reading.

Theo came down the stairs a few minutes later and walked over to the couch where he saw Arik reading, her head nodding a bit as she tried to stay awake. He walked over and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, do you still want to go walk?" he asked watching her rub her eyes sleepily.

Nodding Arik looked up, "Of course I would, and the fire was just making me tired." Standing she reached her hand out to Theo, "Let's go."

Theo grabbed her hand and placed it on his arm as he led her out of the room. As they walked down the hall and out the main doors they passed Malfoy and his gang. Theo pulled Arik closer to him and shot a glare at Malfoy before he could say anything.

As they walked out the doors, Theo led her down around the Black Lake. They talked about random things as they walked, what they liked to do, what they didn't like to do.

"I love dipping my toes in water." Arik said as she slipped off her shoes and tiptoed to the lakes edge.

"You should be careful, the squid might get you. He goes after pretty things like you." Theo said laughing.

Pushing Theo slightly Arik sighed, "This would be the perfect spot to just block the world out and read." she said as she mentioned to the giant willow near them.

Finally, Arik pulled her shoes back on and they started on their walk again.

Arik sighed as they walked, looking towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I've always wondered what types of animals would be in there." She said lightly.

"Well we know that there are giant spiders, Threstrals and Unicorns." Theo said shrugging.

"I've always wanted to see a unicorn. They're beautiful." She said.

"I'm sure they aren't the prettiest thing around." He replied looking at Arik out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I'm sure the prettiest thing is back in the castle." Arik said lost in her own world.

Theo pulled at her arm causing her to stop. "I don't think so, I think she's right here, standing in front of me in her jacket and scarf and her adorable red hair." Reaching up Theo put his hand to her cheek and stroked it slightly.

To say Arik was shocked would be an understatement, her eyes went wide, yet she found herself leaning her head into his hand slightly.

When she finally found her voice, the only thing she could utter was, "Thank you."

Theo seemed to snap out of his revere and pulled his hand back slowly. "We should get back to the castle, it's getting late."

Putting her hand back around his arm Theo guided her back to the castle and to their dorm.

Before going up to their rooms, they bid each other goodnight, Theo leaned down and kissed Arik's hand, they then walked up to their bedrooms and fell asleep.


	11. First Class of the Year

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I've been absent for a few days, my boyfriend took me on vacation and I'm just now getting back. Thanks for being so patient :) .**

* * *

The next morning Arik woke up almost as tired as she had been before she had gone to sleep. All night long she had been thinking about what had happened the day before. The way Theo had been acting had surprised her. First, he had said she was pretty and adorable. Then he had been so gentle and caring when he had walked her back to the castle. She could understand him trying to be friendly because they were starting over, but this seemed to be a bit much to her.

Suddenly there was a knocking on her door, pulling on her robe she tip toed across the cold floor to her door. Opening it she saw Theo standing there already dressed for the day.

"You gonna get ready for class or just go in your little shorts and tank top?" Theo asked, smirking.

Rubbing her eyes Arik looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Laughing, Theo pointed to the clock on the wall, "We have fifteen minutes till the, oh, so anticipated Parenting Class."

Looking up at the clock, Arik quickly spun around shutting the door and started getting ready, "I'll be out in two minutes!"

Still laughing, Theo took a seat in the leather chair by the fireplace. True to her word, Arik came out in two minutes flat.

"Ok, I know girls, how on Earth did you get ready that fast?" Theo asked incredulously.

"Easy," Arik said laughing at Theo's bewildered expression, "as a girl it is pertinent to know all the quick beauty charms. I just used a quick hair spell and then pulled on my uniform, after brushing my teeth of course."

"Of course. Well, we have to get going."

"Ugh!" Arik groaned as her stomach growled, "I wish I had time to get something to eat."

"I have a solution to that." Theo smiled at her and handed Arik a chocolate chip muffin.

Looking up at Theo as they stepped through the door she smiled, "These are my favorites! I don't get them at home, so I crave them all summer until I can get them here." Taking the muffin from his hands, Arik bit into the warm muffin and smiled up at Theo, "Thank you so much!"

Theo watched Arik eat the muffin as they made their way to class. When they reached the door, Theo held it open for her and they both sat at a table near the front.

Arik looked around the classroom, so far there were only twenty kids in the class, Malfoy and Blaise were there, as were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Seamus and Dean were also there along with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass, along with three other boys and girls that Arik didn't know.

Suddenly the door at the back of the classroom opened and a teacher Arik had never seen before walked in followed by Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the room straightened up and stopped talking as the teachers walked in.

"Class, welcome to your first class, this is your teacher, Professor Young." Professor McGonagall stated gesturing to the young man beside her. "He will be teaching you all year, so I suggest you not get on his nerves." With that she stared pointedly at Malfoy, Harry and Ron.

The young professor then turned to the class and shyly waved a hand. "Well, I suppose I should tell you what the class is all about." He nervously looked around the room. "During your year here in this class you will be learning how to make, take care of, and support a family. Some of you may be wondering how this will be happening… Well, you will be paired up with a member of the class and together you will have to raise a child. You will be graded weekly based on your relationship logs that will fill themselves in as the week goes on."

Lavender raised her hand, "So how are we going to be paired?"

"A hat will go around and whomever you pull out is your partner." Professor Young explained.

"How are we going to be raising a kid without being pregnant?" Hermione asked.

Looking down Professor Young answered, "Actually the female of the group will be taking a potion that has both yours and the father's genes. It will also determine how many kids you have and what sex they will be."

The class was silent as they pondered the new information.

"So are we ready to begin?" Professor Young asked as he held up the hat. "Once you pick your partner, please go to Professor Slughorn and he will make the potion for you."

Choosing a random student Professor Young went to the table that Malfoy was sitting at. "You first Mr. Malfoy." With a smug grin on his face he stared at Arik while he reached his hand in. After fishing for a bit he pulled out a name. He looked at Arik and winked, then as he opened the paper his face drained of color.

"Lavender Brown." He said quietly then got up with her to go see Professor Young.

The next table was Harry and Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, how about you give it a go." Professor Young said as he held the bag in front of her.

Reaching her hand in, she picked one and pulled it out. "Blaise Zambini."

Pair by pair couples lined up to get their potion until there were six people left, Harry, Ron, Theo, Hannah, Daphne, and Arik.

Coming over to their table, Professor Young held the bag in front of Theo. "Your choice now."

Reaching into the bag already knowing who he was going to get he pulled the paper out and opened it. Smiling he looked at Arik. "Arik Williams."

At that they both stood up and made their way to the potions master.

"Ok kids I need you to each prick a finger and place three drops of your blood into the caldron then we'll need to wait a few minutes until you can take it." Professor Slughorn explained.

Pricking the tip of their first fingers both Arik and Theo dripped three drops of blood into the caldron. After stirring the potion the potions professor dismissed them to their seats.

A few minutes later when everyone had gone up Professor Young came back up to the front. "Ok guys it's time to take the potions. Girls, I want you to go up and take your potion. Guys, I need to talk to you while they're doing that."

All of the girls went up to Professor Slughorn and took their designated vials. As Arik looked at hers it was a mixture of pinks and purples and blues. Some of the other girls had vials like that while others had pink or blue vials. Looking back at Theo she raised her vial and drank it all in one gulp.

Suddenly there was a warm sensation that started in her chest and traveled to her abdomen. When Professor McGonagall came up to her and cast a spell to tell how many children to expect she gasped.

"My dear, it seems that you will be having quadruplets. This has never happened with this potion, the most that there have ever been is three children." McGonagall remarked as she led Arik to the table.

"Is she ok?" Theo asked, concern etched on his face.

"Just a little shocking news, she'll be fine in a little."

"It's…It's… Quadruplets!" Arik whispered, "Quad! That means four! We're having four kids!"

"Shhh, it'll be ok," Theo whispered as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, "Let's go back to the room." He looked up at Professor McGonagall who just nodded her head and dismissed the two of them.

* * *

**I really hope none of you hate me for this chapter. Review please :)**


	12. The Talk

Arik woke up on the couch in her common room. Looking around she saw Theo asleep in the arm chair with a book still open on his chest. Tilting her head she read the title. _"A Fathers Guide to Quadruplets" _Staring questioningly at the book she felt a warmth in her abdomen, as she put her hand there she felt a slight bump.

"Theo! Wake up!" Arik sat up and threw a pillow at the sleeping figure.

"Wha- What's going on?" Theo sat up grabbing his wand and looking around. When he finally thought there was no threat he lowered his wand and looked at Arik who was laughing at him.

"I guess I shouldn't wake you up like that, huh?" She said still laughing.

"That's not funny! I thought there was something wrong. Why did you throw something at me?" He glared at her demanding an answer.

"I wanted you to feel this." She said motioning to her abdomen.

"You want me to feel your stomach?"Theo asked incredulously.

"No, not my stomach, you idiot, the babies." Arik said hitting him on the knee.

"What do you mean the babies? There shouldn't be anything to feel now, should there? It's too early right?" He asked eyes widened with every question he asked.

"There must be an accelerant charm or something because we won't be having the baby's full term or something like that." Arik said in an unconcerned voice, "I'm sure it will be explained next class."

"Sure, sure." Theo said, "So are you that big already because there are four? Or do you think others are that big too?"

"You think I'm big?"She said while hitting Theo.

Instantly he tried to backtrack, "No, I didn't mean you were big, I just meant like you looked like you were further along than what you are, I swear I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know you didn't, I was kidding with you." Arik said laughing, "Though you better get used to having a pregnant chick with mood swings around you. Because I'm sure I'll have plenty of those."

"I think I can handle those, it's the morning sickness I may not be so good at." He said looking down, embarrassed.

"Ugh, morning sickness, I forgot about that. I wonder when it will kick in." Arik wondered aloud.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and not get it." Theo said trying to cheer her up.

Arik scoffed and yawned. Looking around the room at the clock she noticed the clock on the wall that said eleven thirty at night. "I know I just woke up, but I'm tired again. I guess it's just one of the side effects."

"Well, if you're tired, I can help you to bed, unless of course you want to sleep here again?" Theo asked as he stood up and stretched.

Arik wanted to say that she didn't need the help, but as she stood up she stumbled and felt Theo grab a hold of her arm to steady her, then lifted her up into his arms and started towards the stairs.

"Your stairs aren't enchanted are they?" Theo asked before he stepped on to the first step.

"No, you should be fine." Arik murmured as she yawned.

Theo quickly climbed the stairs, laid Arik on the bed, and tucked her in. "Sleep well; I'll wake you up for classes in the morning ok? Don't forget, we have parenting class tomorrow again."

As Arik nodded Theo kissed her forehead and her slightly swollen stomach. "Good night Arik."

"Good night Theo."

* * *

If you looked at the portrait that guarded Theo and Arik's common room, you would see the two lovers closer to each other, not quite as far as they had been on the first day, but closer than they had been before. They were almost and arms length away from each other, holding out a hand but not being able to reach the other person. The man looked at the woman with a loving gaze while the woman looked at their hands with a longing gaze, as if wishing they could touch.


	13. The Kiss

Ok Guys, I know my last one was short, but I've been trying to pack for college so it was taking up most of my time. I'm sorry.

* * *

"Good morning class." Professor Young said as the class settled into their seats.

Arik and Theo were some of the last students to enter the class.

_Arik had woken up that morning and immediately ran to the bathroom. That is where Theo found her ten minutes later hugging the cool porcelain bowl. Going over to her he kneeled down by her and pushed her hair out of her face. Helping her up he led her to her room and laid out her uniform. While Theo exited to give her privacy, Arik changed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was finally ready, Theo had suggested they go see Madam Pomfrey for a potion to help with the nausea, when they were finished with that they headed to class. _

"How you doing?" the professor asked the girls one by one.

As Arik looked around, she noticed that a majority of the girls weren't showing their baby bump like she was. She groaned, "Not good, I had morning sickness this morning, but on a good note, Theo and I noticed I have a baby bump." She rubbed her bump affectionately.

"You've already had morning sickness? That's interesting. Don't worry, this is normal, it's just a part of the 'pregnancy' and as for your baby bump, first off, congratulations, and second, this is also normal. Because you are only having the child for the year we have accelerated the pregnancy time to three months, so the child will be growing much faster than normal, that way you will be able to do the second part of the class"

A murmur ran through the class as they processed what the professor was saying.

"What is the second part?" someone in the class asked.

"Raising the child, of course, what did you think it would be?" Professor Young asked laughing quietly.

As Arik laughed Theo looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"People can be really dense can't they?" She said in explanation, "Seriously, what did they think, we just let the girls go through all that hell then get rid of the baby?"

"Ms. Williams! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Young asked.

Shaking her head, she looked at her hands.

"Very well, five points from Ravenclaw and you'll be staying after class today." Professor Young said turning away from her.

"Wait, Professor, it was my fault." Theo said as Professor Young turned away, "I was the one who talked first."

"It doesn't matter Mr. Nott, she is the one who I caught, so she is the one who will be punished. I will not be doing any favors for either of you just because you are betrothed." He said.

Muttering under his breath Theo cast him a dark look as he took Arik's hand.

"Hey, it's ok, it's not like I have detention. I'll only be here a few minutes then on to the next class." Arik whispered.

* * *

When class was over Arik stood up and gave Theo a quick peck on the cheek which surprised the both of them. "I'll see you in class. Save me a spot."

Arik walked over to the teacher's desk and waited for him to come out of his office. As he walked out he tutted at her. "Arik, I understand that being given quadruplets is a tough task, but that is no reason to cause a disturbance in class."

"But, I wasn't-" Arik started, "Other people were talking too."

"I didn't hear anyone else. I heard you."

"Well maybe if you weren't so focused on me, you would've noticed them!" Arik said as her voice started getting louder.

"I was only focused on you because you are the only person have more than two kids."

"Well I can handle myself Sir. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl; I can handle whatever life throws at me. If you'll excuse me I have to get to class." With that, Arik walked out of the room and went to potions with Professor Slughorn.

As Arik walked in the room Slughorn looked up at her and nodded, telling her she wasn't in trouble for being late. Theo waved his hand and Arik went over to sit down.

"So what did Professor Scumbag want?" Theo asked.

"'Scumbag?' What are you talking about?" Arik responded with an answer of her own.

"Well, I've heard other girls in a different class saying that he asks them to stay after and tries to hit on them. I mean they could just be rumors, but I'm just being cautious." Theo said placing a hand on Arik's shoulder.

"Oh, well that didn't happen to me. I doubt it ever will, thank goodness. I'm nowhere near pretty enough for guys to hit on." She said looking down at their hands, his still resting on hers.

"I highly doubt anyone else thinks that way." He said gesturing to the other boys in the class. "You're far too pretty to overlook, everyone can see it."

Blushing, Arik tore her gaze away from their hands to look up at him. His deep brown eyes clearly conveyed the truth was just as he said. "Well, I don't see it. We need to go get the ingredients." And with that she got up and went to the cabinet.

* * *

Later that day, Arik went back to the medical wing to have Madam Pomfry ensure that her pregnancy was still on track. Though it had only been a day, the nurse told her that the babies were four days along and that they would be progressing at this rate for the while pregnancy.

On her way back to the room, Arik was headed up the stairs and about to turn a corner when she heard the voice of none other than the infamous Malfoy.

"I just cannot believe how unreasonable she is being! I mean she actually expects me to do something with the little brats!" The slimy voice said. "I still can't believe its fucking twins!"

Pausing only slightly Arik made her way towards her room and past Malfoy. As Malfoy saw her, he instantly started coming over to the side of the hall that she was on.

When they were finally right next to each other, he sent his cronies away, grabbed her arm and asked, "You look lonely, and do you need an escort?"

Scoffing Arik looked at him as she kept walking, "Not for the services you provide Malfoy. You do know I'm, getting married in October right?"

"Of course I do, I'm just offering you a little fun before the big day." He said still holding her arm.

By now they had reached her portrait door so she turned on him. "Little would be the best way to describe it." She said as the couple in the portrait laughed.

Glaring at her Malfoy pushed her against the wall trapping her between his arms. "Listen to me you goody little two-shoes. No one and I mean no one rejects me. You will be mine one of these days and you know it!"

The couple in the hall didn't notice the male figure in the painting slowly sneak away and go to tell Theo that something was happening.

"How about this Ferret, you leave me the fuck alone and just forget about your wild delusions about having me! I will never be yours!" Arik hissed at him.

Leaning in to her ear Malfoy licked the lobe a bit and whispered, "Yes you will, tru-."

Before he could finish that sentence the portrait door swung open and Draco was being pulled off of her. Looking up, Arik found Theo grabbing Malfoy's collar and holding him up against a wall. Running to him Arik grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"The,o don't, he's not worth it. He's just a slimy ferret." Arik said quietly.

Theo's grasp loosened and he let Malfoy go. "If you ever try anything like that again, I will make sure you don't remember your first name."

Malfoy nodded and scurried away. "I told you he's a ferret." Arik laughed at the retreating form.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Theo said as he took her hand, leading her inside.

As they reached the couch Arik looked up at him. "Thank you for doing that Theo, it meant a lot to me." Standing on her tiptoes, Arik put her hand gently on his cheek and brushed his lips with hers.

Shocked Theo just stood there until suddenly something in his mind clicked. He looked at her as she pulled back, "I need to ask you something."

"Ok, what do you need to ask?" Arik asked confused.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Theo asked in a whisper so quiet Arik wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

Only able to nod, Arik felt a large hand cup her face while the other went to the back of her head. Then there was a pair of lips against hers. Feeling the warmth that spread over her cheeks, Arik pressed a little harder against his lips.

Theo pulled back from their slight embrace, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arik said wanting more than ever to kiss him again.

"So, how was the appointment tonight?" And with that, their conversation went back to normal until they both went to bed.


	14. The Visitor

When Theo woke up the next morning he was still in the chair by the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around him. On the table next to him was a note.

"Theo, you looked so adorable sleeping here I just couldn't move you. (Not to mention I'm way too tiny to do that.) So, I got my blanket and wrapped you up just like Professor Young taught us to wrap up the children. I've gone down to breakfast, don't worry, I'll bring you up some stuff. Sleep well until I get back, I may even feed you.

Arik Marie"

Smiling Theo stretched and tried to get comfortable as he heard the door open. Closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep as the scent of bacon and lavender washed through the room. As Arik sat the plate down Theo felt a hand on his cheek and lips lightly brushing his.

"Theo?" Arik asked in a whisper, "Theo I brought some food up."

Smirking only slightly, Theo grabbed Arik's arm and pulled her down, kissing her.

Pushing him away, Arik Looked at him, "Food first, that later."

Groaning, Theo finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Ugh, only because you are so beautiful."

Giggling, Arik jumped off of him and went to the table separating the food onto two plates. "Come and get it. I got your favorite, bacon, eggs, and toast; the breakfast of an old man."

Standing up, Theo rounded the table and stood right next to Arik. "The breakfast of an old man?"

"I- uh- I didn't mean that." Arik said sneaking to the other side of the table.

"I think you did." Theo said as he started making his way towards her.

"And if I did?" Arik asked as they continued their hunter/prey dance around the table.

"Then you will live to regret it." Theo said as he made his move running around the table and grabbing Arik around the waist. "Got ya."

Growling up at him Arik reminded him, "Food first, that later."

Letting her go, Theo pulled out her chair and went around sitting at his spot nearly shoveling food down his throat.

"Theo, slow down, the food isn't going anywhere and neither am I." Arik said laughing as she took a small bite of toast.

Suddenly Arik stood up running to the bathroom leaving Theo staring after her bewildered. Getting up he knocked on the door, "Do you need me to get the potion?"

A mumble came from the other side of the door and Theo went up to her room to get the potion. When he got back he found Arik sound asleep on the couch.

Theo placed the potion on the table in front of the couch and went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. While waiting he went back to the common room and sat next to Arik. Watching her he noticed that her stomach had again gotten bigger. He knew that she was growing at a faster rate, but he still couldn't believe that she was getting that big; of course, four kids would take up a lot of space in there.

The whistling of the kettle broke him out of his thoughts as he went to pour a cup of tea to mix the potion with. Bringing the cup back out, he gently shook Arik's shoulder.

"Arik, I have your potion. Take it and you can go back to sleep, I promise."

Groaning and stretching Arik looked up at him questioningly, "Why is it in a mug?"

"I made tea sweetie. It'll taste better." Theo said as he helped her sit up.

Arik looked up at him when he said 'sweetie', "You just called me sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Of course I did," Theo said with a smile, "now drink your tea."

Lifting the cup to her lips, Arik took two long gulps to down the tea. "It still doesn't taste good. You would think that they would make a potion for woman not to throw up that would at least taste good and not make us want to throw up."

Theo nodded then spoke, "So what do you want to do today? It is Saturday after all."

Thinking Arik looked at him, "Well I did already promise you something earlier didn't I?"

"You did, but if you don't want to you don't have to." Theo said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, come off it Theo it's not like we'll be 'consummating' as your mother so delicately put it." Arik said standing up, "I think I can handle some kissing."

As Arik walked over to the table, she waved her wand and the dishes cleared as the leftover food vanished. She heard Theo get up and follow her and she knew he was going to protest about something.

"Arik, I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that we shouldn't be doing it if you don't want to. After all I am the one that has started all of the kisses, you barely respond to them." Theo said.

"Well then do you want me to start a kiss? Because I'll start one, I just think it's nice for the guy to start the kiss first." Arik responded.

"I didn't mean it like that." Theo said sighing.

"Oh, so you don't want me to do it then?" Arik said a smile playing on her lips as she walked up to him, "because I want to." With that Arik grabbed him by the neck and brought her lips to his.

Theo responded instantly, cupping her face in his hands and running one of his hands through her hair. Both were so caught up in the moment they didn't realize that they had been moving toward the couch until the both fell onto it Arik on top of Theo. Their lips still together Arik felt Theo lick her bottom lip and she instantly gave him access, their tongues danced with each other as they both explored each other with their hands. Theo's hand was feeling its way down her back and exploring every inch along the way while Arik's hands had gotten under the hem of his shirt and were feeling all of the contours of his chest and abs. Tugging lightly on the hem of his shirt, Arik helped him pull it off as he sat up. The frantic pace of their kisses was like a metronome to them, keeping the pace of everything that they were doing, before either of them realized it Arik's shirt was off and her hands had worked their way to his waistband, where they were playing with his button, she could feel the fabric straining over his hardening member.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Arik leapt to her feet and scrambled to find her shirt as Theo stomped angrily towards the door.

As Theo yanked open the door he let out a gruff, "What do you want?"

"Oh, did I interrupt something Nott?" The next voice said.

Arik knew the voice, Malfoy was at the door. With that in mind, Arik got an evil idea. Taking off her pants she found a blanket just wide enough to cover her unmentionables, wrapping it around her, she tiptoed over to Theo who was talking to Malfoy.

Standing beside him she asked, "Is everything alright Theo?"

The looks she got from the two of them were hilarious; Arik had to stifle her laughter. Theo looked at her with a curious and confused look in his eyes, while Malfoy looked at her with two very different expressions. The first was lust; the other was like a hunter right before the kill.

"Yes, sweetie, everything is just … perfect." Theo answered then looked back at Malfoy. "As you can see, we were busy, so if you'll excuse us."

Malfoy blanched at that statement still looking Arik over from head to toe.

As the couple turned away Theo shut the door and went back to the couch. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to see how he would handle it. I'm surprised he didn't try and steal me." Arik said as she snuggled up to Theo.

Theo grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "I am too; it wouldn't have surprised me if he did try something."

Leaning into his shoulder, Arik took a breath and was flooded with his scent. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Get dressed and I'll show you." Theo said as he stood up holding Arik.

Confused, Arik went up to her room wondering what could be in store.


	15. The Hunt

_"Get dressed and I'll show you." Theo said as he stood up holding Arik._

_Confused, Arik went up to her room wondering what could be in store._

* * *

While Theo stood patiently by the couch, Arik was upstairs getting dressed for whatever surprise he had planned. Standing at her closet, she tried to find a shirt that wasn't too small yet. This wasn't an easy task; Arik found that all of her shirts were straining over her rapidly swelling stomach. Groaning, she decided on a tighter tank top under a loose purple top. Pairing that with a pair of jeans that had to be magically sized to fit, she slipped on some flats and headed back down.

As she walked down, Arik wondered about what Theo had planned.

_It could be a picnic, or a walk around the grounds, or maybe a trip to Hogsmead. _

Any idea she thought of seemed like a pretty good plan, but she wasn't quite sure. Deciding that it would be impossible to figure it out, she met Theo by the stairs. She was surprised when he wasn't down in the common room, looking around she saw a letter on the table and opened it.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry if you 're freaking out because I'm not there, but I decided I didn't just want you to go to the spot I had planned, I want you to find it. So I've left a few clues for you. I'll be there every step of the way, you just won't see me.

See you soon, Theo the Magnificent."

Laughing to herself Arik folded the letter and put it in her pocket. Looking around she noticed a blue envelope that hadn't been there before.

Opening it, she read, "Arik, Sweetie, was the closing on that one a little much? I thought it sounded pretty amazing, but you don't have to call me that, though it would be nice. I'm just kidding about that last part. Anyway, I bet you're wondering about your first clue. This one's pretty easy, just go down to the kitchen and ask for a cinnamon cupcake, the elves will know what to do."

Laughing as her stomach growled when she read about the cupcake she headed for the kitchen. Tickling the pear, Arik stepped lightly in and was instantly bombarded by the elves all asking what she wanted.

Clearing her throat, Arik asked, "Can I have a cinnamon cupcake?"

Immediately, one of the elves ran forward with the cupcake and delivered it along with a card. Taking a bite of the cupcake, Arik opened the next card.

"I hope you're enjoying that cupcake, did you start eating it before or after you opened the letter? I suppose it doesn't matter, I'm just curious. Anyway, here's your next destination: Go to the lake, but you have to go to a specific spot, it's cool and shaded and you could sit there all day reading. Have fun on your adventure."

Groaning Arik left the kitchen and headed for the front doors. As she walked down the little path to the lake she looked around,for her tree, the one that on the first day, she had said would have been perfect for reading and shutting out the world. Looking at a tree right on the bank of the lake she noticed a small bookshelf propped against the trunk. Running towards it Arik took of her shoes midstride and relished the feeling of the grass on her bare feet. As she reached the book shelf she picked up the letter on the top and let herself wander to the edge of the water, dipping her toes in.

"Arik, please be careful near the water, the giant squid isn't going to leave you alone just because you're so beautiful, in fact that might make it want you more. I knew you'd like this spot because it was close to the water, I know you can't resist dipping your toes in, in fact, I bet you're doing that right now." Arik guiltily squished her toes in the mud, "I hope you're not getting too exhausted with all this running around I'm having you do. It should be close to dinner time now, why don't you go back to the dorm and get ready, and then you can go get something to eat."

Arik looked at the letter confused but headed back to their dorm. When she, Arik went up to her room and looked on her bed. In addition to a letter placed on her bed, there was a gorgeous light blue strapless dress laying there.

Opening the letter, Arik read, "Love, I want you to wear this and do your hair all up, then come down to the 'living room' when you're done. You'll see what I had in plan all along. Hurry up; I miss you too much to wait much longer."

Laughing to herself, Arik slid out of her clothes and put on the dress, it slid over her body and danced at her feet. As she did her hair up she added a touch of makeup and looked herself over in the mirror. The dress had just enough layering to cover her noticeable baby bump. And it looked like the top two layers were made of a mesh-like material and bound using silk. Slipping into a pair of shoes, Arik carefully made her way down the stairs.

When Arik entered the 'living room' she was shocked. The room had been transformed into a grand dining room that had thousands of candles placed and floating all around the room. The scent of roasting food filled the room and Arik's mouth filled with saliva. Theo was standing next to the table smirking as Arik took all of this in. Arik looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"You did all of this?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How?" Arik asked incredulously.

"Well in case you forgot, I am a wizard; I used magic to do the candles, but the cooking I did myself." Theo said smiling bigger.

Laughing Arik walked over to him and stood on her tip-toes so she could kiss him soundly on the lips. After the kiss, Theo pulled out a chair and Arik sat down while Theo waved his wand and their food came out and filled their plates. The roasting food turned out to be pork roast with potatoes and carrots. As they ate, Arik told him about the scavenger hunt that he had made her go on, how fun, entertaining, and humorous it was.

"Oh, and I started eating the cupcake before I read the letter." Arik said laughing to herself.

"I had a feeling you would." Theo said laughing with her.

When they finally finished dinner, Theo came over and held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Confused Arik looked around, "But there isn't any music, and the table is in the way."

With another flick of his wand, Theo turned on a slow waltz and made the table go away. "I feel like you forget that we can do magic."

Sighing Arik said, "I forget a lot of things when I'm around you."

Taking his hand, Ark followed him to the center of the room and placed her hands around his neck as his hands snaked around her waist. Letting themselves move to the rhythm of the music, they got lost in each other's eyes and started to move closer to each other. When they were finally as close as they could be, Theo leaned down and kissed Arik passionately. Arik's response was mutual and she found herself running her hands through his dark brown hair.

Breaking the kiss, Theo looked down at her. "Arik, I don't want to do anything you don't want to. So, just tell me to stop."

Nodding Arik moaned as Theo led kisses down her neck to her sweet spot. "Just tell me to stop."

Gripping his hair tighter, Arik tried to press herself closer to him only to find that there was no space between them.

Theo kissed back up her neck pausing to nibble on her ear and smiling as Arik shivered. His hands started to wander over her body as he kissed her again. Taking her by the hand, Theo led her to his room where he resumed kissing her passionately.

It was only when Arik tried to push Theo onto his bed that Theo stopped. "Arik, are you sure you want to do this? Once it's done, I can't exactly give it back."

Smiling at him Arik nodded, "Theo, I know I want this, I know I can't get it back. I want this." Arik punctuated the last sentence by kissing him after every word.

It was then that Theo grabbed her up and placed her on the bed while he straddled her hips. He leaned down and kissed down her neck again, then down to her cleavage. As Arik moaned, Theo kept up his assault of kisses while his hands worked towards the hem of her dress, pulling it up slowly.

As Theo did this, Arik worked on getting him topless, which wasn't that hard to do. Once his shirt was off, Arik started working on his pants; her hands shook as she tried to undo the button and zipper. Suddenly she felt warm hands on hers, Theo guided her hands through the motions and when his pants were undone, he slithered out of them so he was on top of her in only his boxers.

Theo grabbed her dress and pulled it the rest of the way up and off. Seeing her there under him in nothing but knickers and a bra, his kissing got more feverish, as did his touching. Before either of them noticed, both were stark naked and Theo was positioned at her opening.

Theo kissed Arik one more time, "This might hurt, bite on me if it does ok? I'd go slowly, but that might make it hurt more. Are you ready?"

Arik nodded and kissed Theo as she braced herself.

Theo straightened himself and started to go in. Arik braced herself against his shoulder ready to bite if necessary. Suddenly it just happened; Theo thrust in and felt a slight barrier that gave way as his member met it. With the sudden thrust, Arik momentarily couldn't feel anything, then it came to her, a slight pain, well it wasn't quite a pain, rather a discomfort that she soon got used to.

"Are you ok?" Theo asked, worry evident in his voice.

Nodding Arik smiled at him. "Keep going."

And like a rocket Theo sprang back into action thrusting his hips to meet hers. Every time they met, Arik moaned in pure ecstasy and soon felt her muscles tightening. "Theo!"

The responded by kissing her fully on the mouth and speeding up. With every thrust Arik's voice got louder until finally her body went calm as she rode out the end of her orgasm. Feeling her muscles tightening and relaxing over his member, Theo soon reached his climax and spilled his load inside her.

When they finally had their breathing back to normal, Theo cast a cleaning spell on the both of them and they fell asleep together, Theo holding her in protective arms.


	16. Questions

Over the next week, Arik grew bigger and Theo grew more distant.

After they woke up the next morning he had been adorable and kissed her forehead and gotten her breakfast, but after that he had started doing less of those things. They hadn't had sex since that night and Arik didn't know why, she thought everything was going fine, now it wasn't. Theo hadn't been in their dorm at all over the past week, and if the two of them were in the same room he would make up some lame excuse and leave. He only walked her to classes if they had the same class, then as soon as the class was over he would bolt. Arik wasn't the only one to notice this either, every so often she would catch Malfoy watching with a smile on his face.

After a week Arik decided the she was tired of Theo's mood, and decided to ask him what was wrong.

She went through the actions in all of her classes, all the time thinking about how she would approach Theo.

When the last class was finally over, Arik bolted to her room only to be stopped as an arm came out of the shadows and pulled her into an abandoned room.

"Well hello Arik, I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk to you." Malfoy said smiling in an evil way.

"I have a feeling you don't want to talk Malfoy. You want to do something much more physical." Arik spat at him.

Smirking now, Malfoy nodded.

"Do you forget that I'm engaged?" Arik asked.

"Of course not, but I couldn't help noticing that Theo isn't acting like a good fiancé should be. He seems to be avoiding you, and that can't be good for either of you, unless of course he's filling that void with someone else." Malfoy said, smirking more as Arik's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, did you not know about that? He must have been doing a great job hiding it from you then."

"I don't believe you!" Arik said as she tried to get her arm freed from his grip.

"Go ask him then, I have a feeling you could get the truth out of him. But when he crushes you, remember that I'm here." Malfoy said releasing her arm and watching her run out of the room.

When Arik got to the painting she looked at it. A week ago, the lovers were in each other's arms gazing longingly at each other, now the man was gone and the woman looked for him with worry in her eyes. Arik said the password and stepped inside to find Theo sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Are you sleeping with someone else?" Arik blurted.

Theo's head whipped around and looked at her confused, "What?"

"I said are you sleeping with someone else?" she said taking a step towards him while one hand reached back for her wand, ready to hex the oblivion out of him.

"Who said that?" Theo said as he got up, "Who told you that?"

Pulling out her wand she held it at her side, "I don't hear you denying it."

Theo reached Arik and laid a hand on her shoulder even after she flinched from the contact, "Arik, do you hear how stupid you sound?"

"Just be honest with me, please." Arik whispered as she looked at him.

"I swear to you, I haven't." Theo said reassuring her only slightly.

"Then why have you been so distant lately? You're never in our dorm, you leave if we're in the same room, and I just feel like you're trying to avoid me. Then Malfoy abducted me in this abandoned classroom and told me you were sleeping with other women and I just, I had to ask because it made sense." Arik said as she broke down in tears.

If she had been looking up she would have seen a very big change in Theo's expression. He went from soft features to ones that looked ready to kill.

"Malfoy abducted you? Then spread his lies to you? And you believed him? You believed that lying shit? How could you believe him?" Theo all but growled.

"Why are you getting mad at me? He's the one who lied! I could've done anything after he told me, but I went straight to you!" Arik said trying to defend herself.

"But you still believed him!"

"Because it made sense to me!"

Theo turned and went to the door and Arik ran after him grabbing his arm. "No, please don't leave. Please. This is the longest we've been in a room together in a week, please don't leave." Arik begged.

"I'll be back; I just need to do something." Theo said shaking her off and leaving.

Arik watched him go as more tears spilled out of her eyes. She went to the fireplace and made a fire then went to sit on the couch. Curling up in a ball Arik waited.

Sometime later, Theo returned. When Arik heard the door open her eyes opened and she stared in shock. Standing up, she went towards him, wand out, and put her hand up to his face, slightly touching a blooming bruise under his left eye. Looking over the rest of his face Arik noticed another bruise blooming on his jaw and a cut on his lip.

"What happened to you?" Arik asked horrified.

"Nothing. I ran into a wall." Theo said.

"Well that wall made two odd fist shaped bruises on your face and busted your lip. So do you want to tell me the truth?" Arik asked with her hand on her hips.

"I went to go talk to Malfoy. And he pissed me off, but I didn't punch him or hurt him, I promise!"

"Then how did you get so beat up?" Arik asked.

"I just went over and told him he needs to shut his mouth about stuff he doesn't know anything about. And he got pissed about it and tried to say he didn't do anything wrong, which I laughed about and told him what you had told me and he tried to deny it. I knew he was lying and I called him out on it. That's when he threw the first punch, I wasn't ready for it and that's when he got my jaw. I really didn't fight back, I didn't even get my wand and he just rode out his aggression while punching me. Finally Blaise pulled him off of me, I got up and told him to stay away from you, then I walked out and came here."

"You didn't have to do that Theo. I could've handled him." Arik said.

"I know you could have, but you didn't have to, we're a team." Theo said wrapping his arms around Arik.

Sighing she hugged him back, "Thank you. Do you want me to heal your face?"

"Nah, just leave it, I want Malfoy to see it." Theo said burying his head into her shoulder wincing slightly when he bumped a bruise.

"Theo, you don't need to prove anything. Though you do look like a badass with those bruises." Arik said laughing slightly then she got serious. "Theo, you never answered my first question, why have you been so distant lately?"

Sighing lightly, Theo pulled back, "I, it's so stupid now, I just felt like I ruined you by what we did, what I did to you."

"Theo! I don't regret anything that happened between us! Don't you think for a second that I do!" Arik said pushing him slightly.

Looking at her Theo asked, "Are you sure?"

Kissing his lips for the first time in a week, Arik nodded, "I promise."


	17. Almost Over

Laying in bed with Theo one night, Arik looked at her still growing stomach. Theo had his hand on her stomach and was gently drawing circles and random lines over her skin. Smiling Arik turned her head towards Theo and watched as he just stared at her stomach.

"Theo?" She asked him in a whisper snapping him out of his revere.

"Hmm?" he said as he slowly turned towards her his hand still drawing lines.

"What are you thinking about?" Arik asked.

"What's going to happen once the pregnancy is over, you know when we have those little babies. I know we don't get to keep them, but it would be kind of cool…" Theo said, his voice trailing off.

"You're already wrapped around their fingers aren't you?" Arik asked laughing lightly.

"Of course I am, how could I not when they come from you. I'm wrapped around your finger too; I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" Theo said as he turned onto his side and put a hand on her cheek.

"Of course I do Theo. Can I tell you a secret?" Arik whispered and scooted closer to him as he nodded, "I don't want this class to end."

"Why not?" Theo asked looking at her.

"Because I want to keep them. I know that we have a month left but I really don't want this to end." Arik said smiling up at him, "Besides I know you're thinking the same way. Have you noticed that they like your voice?"

Theo looked at her questioningly, "Feel right here," Arik said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "now talk."

"Arik what are you-?" Theo started but stopped when he felt a kick come from her stomach.

Arik laughed, "You look like you just got shocked."

Theo placed both of his hands on her swollen stomach, "I felt them kick, I felt it!" He paused as he leaned down to kiss her stomach, "I felt it again!"

"I told you they like your voice, they love their daddy." Arik said as she watched Theo's smiling face.

Looking back into Arik's eyes, Theo leaned into her and gave her a long kiss.

* * *

The next day they had one of their final classes with Professor Young.

"With less than a month to go in this part of the project we will no longer be meeting every day. Instead we will be meeting once a week to figure out how you are doing. Because you fine ladies have so little time left being pregnant, we might as well start the next part of the 'project'. Couples, please come up one at a time to get your instructions on what to do next. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Brown, you first."

Arik watched as Malfoy threw a disgusted look at his very pregnant partner and stalked up to see Professor Young. After the couple had gotten their paper, they were excused and the next couple was sent up.

"Potter and Abbot,"

"Zambini and Granger,"

"McLaggen and Parkinson,"

"Weasley and Greengrass,"

"Thomas and Bullstrode,"

"Longbottom and Lovegood,"

"Flannigan and Patil,"

"Cornor and Bones,"

Finally it was their turn.

"Nott and Williams."

Theo helped the very pregnant 18 year old out of her seat and down to Professor Young's desk.

"Here is your paper; you'll find it has all the instructions to fulfill the next part of the class."

As Theo and Arik left the classroom and made their way to their room, Theo carefully unrolled the paper that Professor Young had given them. On the inside were a set of rules.

_Welcome to the second part of the project! In this part you will be creating your nursery. Here are just a few guidelines:_

_You don't know the sexes of the child(ren) so do not choose a gender specific color just yet._

_Make sure you have enough supplies for however many children you'll be having_

_But don't forget that you may be receiving some baby shower gifts_

_There is a book waiting at your coffee table that has nursery ideas and themes. Both of you need to agree. When you have reached a selection just write it down and the next day you will find a new door in your center room, it will lead to your brand new nursery. _

_Happy pickings and the final choices will be due in a week and a half to let you get used to it before the children arrive._

* * *

When the couple came to the painting they saw the two lovers embracing each other and staring into each other's eyes.

"I feel like they've moved since we first got here." Arik said in a slightly puzzled and tired voice.

"How have you not noticed that yet? You're supposed to be the smart one." Theo said with a laugh as he said the password.

Shrugging, Arik walked into their common room and sat on the couch. "So what does the paper say?"

"Basically, we have to look through this book," Theo said gesturing to the book on the table, "and figure out what we want the nursery to look like."

Reaching out to get the book Arik looked at Theo. "We have to agree on everything I'm assuming?"

Nodding Theo sat down next to her, "Yupp, they won't set up the room without both of our consents."

Leafing through the pages Arik felt her eyes start to droop. Noticing this Theo took the book from her and helped her stand up. "We don't have to decide at this very moment. How about we put you in bed and I'll look through the book and mark what I like and when you get around to it you can look and see what you like. Ok?"

Nodding slowly, Arik let herself be pulled along until they reached Theo's bed. Carefully, Theo tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then on the belly. "Sleep well you all."

He took his spot next to her and began to look through the book marking all of the ideas he liked and smiling to himself until he too fell fast asleep.


	18. Sickness

**A/N: I wanted to say that I realized it might be confusing mainly because I didn't specify, Arik and Theo's wedding isn't really in October, Arik just said that to get Malfoy to stop flirting.**

Over the next few days Arik and Theo spent many hours looking through the book trying to decide on how to design the nursery. So far they had a few things agreed upon. One, they would need four of almost everything. Two, they would be sticking to a gender-neutral color, light green. Three, they needed to learn how to compromise.

Every night they would look over the pages that each of them had marked. Theo's pages had been items that seemed a bit too extravagant for a baby, at least that's how it seemed to Arik. While to Theo, Arik's seemed too plain.

Both of the teenagers knew that they would have to settle if they ever wanted to continue on with their project. So when the time came for them to sit together and decide, Theo knew what he had to do.

"Arik, I know that we are having a hard time deciding what all we should do for the room, but I think I have a solution." Theo said as they both sat around the fire with the book open in between them. Arik looked at him and he noticed just how tired she looked. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her cheeks were slightly sunken. "Arik! What happened?" He asked as he scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Just three days ago she had been fine and smiling and had more color to her than she did right now.

Scrunching her forehead she just stared at him. "I … I just don't feel good… I haven't since yesterday." She admitted leaning into him.

"Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfry? I will, we still have a little time to choose stuff for the nursery. I can take you there or anywhere else you would want to go. " Theo said as he got up and picked her up carrying her bridal style.

He was on his way out the door before she answered him, "Pomfry, please."

Theo all but ran as he tried to get Arik to the healer before something worse happened to her. Bursting through the doors Theo ran in, startling Poppy.

"Mr. Nott what is the meaning of this?" She asked, hands on her hips, "It is well past cerfew you know."

"I had to, I didn't know what else to do. I don't know whats wrong with her. Three days ago she was fine." Theo said as the healer came over and looked at the fragile Arik in his arms.

"Oh Godric! Place her in this bed. She's very sick, are you sure this just happened?" She looked at the distraught Slytherin and saw him nod. As she checked over the girl she couldn't help but wonder what had happened, how it came on so fast. She needed help. "Listen to me Mr. Nott, I have no clue what is wrong and I need to get some extra eyes to see if they can see something that I cant. I trust you to stay here and not cause any trouble." The healer said as she walked out the door and headed to the headmistresses office. The Slytherin just nodded again and reached out for his fiancées hand, holding it lightly.

"Arik, what happened, how could this have happened to you? You are supposed to be the smart one. How did you not realize that something was wrong? Did you just think it was the pregnancy? Was it all just too much to handle? I can understand that… It is a lot to handle, but I thought we could do it together. Dammit Arik! We were supposed to be able to be together! That's what was planned that you and I would be together, we would get married and have a family! There was nothing in there about you getting sick and me losing you! You cant do this! You cant leave me! I love you!" At this Theo got up and leaned close to her face while both of his hands were on her shoulders. "Did you hear me woman? I said I love you and you will wake up and give me a response! I need your response Arik!" With that he let the tears he had been holding back slip out as he closed his eyes. Lowering his head to hers he sobbed silently and kissed her forehead.

This is how Poppy and Minerva found them when they got to the hospital wing. The man standing over his fiancé, his head touching hers as tears ran down his cheeks. He was whispering to her but they could not hear what was being said, all they knew was that the woman on the bed wasn't responding. Suddenly the man looked up and moved slightly, resting his hand on his fiancées bulging stomach he leaned down and kissed it before whispering to his children.

Theo had to try, he knew that Arik was still alive, but she wasn't responding to him, he needed to see if the babies were in the same situation. "I know you four might not be able to hear me, but I want to try. I need to try and you four have to try with me. Help me wake up Mommy, I know that you want her to wake up as much as I do, just please, try." Theo looked at his hand resting on Arik's stomach, willing himself to feel something, anything. He needed to feel them kick, he needed to know everything would be fine.

Finally it was too much for the witches to take, Minerva cleared her throat to let Mr. Nott know he was not alone, the tears running down the two witches faces mirrored his own. Minerva started walking towards the man and his future wife as she spoke. "Mr. Nott, I'm afraid that we don't know what has happened to Ms. Williams. We are trying everything that we can. Her vitals are just what they should be as you can see here," she said gesturing to a screen beside him that showed Arik's vitals, "all we can do now is get some advanced healers to come in and assess the situation. I want you to go back to your dorm and try to sleep, Arik will still be here when you come to see her tomorrow."

When she saw that the Slytherin made no move to leave she sighed and said, "At least get some things that you need to work on. If youreally plan on staying here all night you might as well make yourself comfortable as well." She said as she summoned a plush chair to the side of Arik's bed.

Theo reluctantly went to the room and gathered a few things to take back to the hospital. In a bag he put the nursery book, Arik's favorite pillow and her stuffed animal from when she was a baby, along with some school books that he could use to catch up on homework. Arik had never said anything about the dirty little kangaroo that she sometimes cuddled up to when he came in late. He had never asked anyway, but he thought she might enjoy having it there when she woke up.

_You mean if she wakes up._ A voiced said sadly in his head.

Theo shook his head and left the room with the bag over his shoulder eager to get back to Arik.

When Theo finally got to the hospital wing he was shocked to see the flurry that was going on around Arik's bed. There were at least five new witches and wizards around the bed all doing something different. He watched as one looked over her vitals and another checked out if the pregnancy had been affected. Theo slowly made it over to the chair that McGonagall had summoned for him and sat down. As he watched the healers move around Arik and took out the kangaroo from the bag along with the nursery book and started going over some things that had yet to be decided on hoping that he could make some choices and go over them later when Arik got better. He took the little kangaroo and placed it on the arm of the chair looking over at Arik, he felt it was his little contribution to making her safer, protecting her.

Nothing prepared him for what he heard next…

**I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy and when I finally had time to write I couldn't think of anything. I just want to say that in no way shape or form am I considering giving up on this fanfic. This is my baby, however, I do need your help. I would love it if you would give me some input about anything you want to read at some point in the story. I have a few ideas for now, but I could really use the help. Oh, also, if anyone would like to be my unofficial beta I would be forever grateful. **


	19. Hope

_He took the little kangaroo and placed it on the arm of the chair looking over at Arik, he felt it was his little contribution to making her safer, protecting her._

_Nothing prepared him for what he heard next…  
_

* * *

Suddenly there was a slight beep and Theo's head snapped up from the book. He watched as all of the healers let out a defeated sigh and turned to step away. He sprang up from the chair and grabbed the nearest healer.

"What happened?" he growled, "Why are you all leaving?"

Patting Theo on the arm the healer looked up at him with a hint of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry son, we tried everything."

Theo let his grip loosen as he turned back to look at Arik. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was asleep. He still cringed when he saw the dark shadows and sunken cheeks on her face. Going over to her Theo put his hand on her face and gently caressed it.

"Arik, sweetie, you have to wake up. I know this will sound selfish, but you need to wake up, for me. Please I can't do this without you. I know it's just a class, but I need your help with it. What if they still want me to continue on with it? I know I won't be able to do it. I'm not the strong one, you are." Tears were rolling down Theo's face as he continued. "I know that I wasn't all for this at the beginning, but something changed. You changed me; you opened me up to something I hadn't known before. You made me see that I could be with someone that made me happy. I need you Arik. I love you, please, wake up. Baby, please?" At that, Theo broke, he laid himself over Arik's swollen tummy and cried.

Poppy slowly approached the man. "Theo, I know this might not be the best time, but I think I can do something." She placed her hand on his shoulder as he slowly turned his head to look at the kind healer.

"What?" He asked his voice deep with emotion.

"Well, there is a potion that I keep in the back of the stores. I brew it only for emergencies. But I think it might work."

"Well, why haven't you tried it? Why haven't you done something that might save her?" Theo asked as he slowly stood up and turned to her.

"They wouldn't let me near her while they were trying to figure what happened to her." She said, "But there is one good thing about that."

Theo looked confused as he asked, "What could possibly have been good about not treating her?"

"Well," the witch started, "They figured out what happened. It turns out that since she was pregnant, the babies had been slowly compromising her immune system and that made it easier for her to get sick. They figured out that she had gotten the flu and since her immune system was well below 100% it almost killed her. Right now she's been put into a magically induced coma, but all of the healers don't expect her to wake up."

Theo shook when Poppy said the last sentence, "She will wake up!" He growled, "I think we should try your potion out. I think it will work."

Poppy nodded her head and headed into her office. Coming out a minute later she held up a small vial.

"Mr. Nott, I want you to know that it won't work instantly. First it has to get into her system then, hopefully she'll be well enough to get the coma lifted." The healer said as she gently opened Arik's mouth and tipped the contents of the vial into her mouth.

Theo sat in the chair beside the bed and watched for any sign that she might be getting better already. After watching for a few minutes, he picked the nursery book and started looking at more options hoping to narrow the choices down so Arik wouldn't be overwhelmed when she woke up.

While Theo read he kept looking up to check the progress of Arik. He could swear that he cheeks looked a little less sunken. About an hour later Theo's head snapped up as he heard the sound of movement. Looking at Arik he saw that everything looked normal again.

Jumping up Theo ran into Poppy's office, "Madam Pomfry! You need to see this!" And with that he ran back out to Arik's bed with Poppy right behind him.

"Oh, goodness! She looks much better. The potion must have really worked, I didn't expect for anything to happen for a few hours now. She should be able to be taken out of the coma now."

Poppy rushed out of the room to send for the healers to take Arik out of her coma. Minutes later two healers appeared and evaluated Arik before talking to each other with hushed voices. After a short while they turned back to Arik and raised their wands muttering an incantation.

Theo watched as a yellow light radiated off of Arik's body then vanished. Holding his breath Theo, watched as Arik slowly opened her eyes and looked around frantically.

"Theo?" Arik asked, her voice small and fragile. "Theo where are you?"

Rushing to her side Theo gently grabbed her hand, "I'm right here sweetie, I'm here." He said with a smile on his face.

"What happened? Is everything ok? The last thing I remember was feeling sick and you picked me up and asked me I if wanted you to take me somewhere." Arik said sounding confused.

"Well you got really sick, so I carried you down here and Poppy did some tests on you and… well, we weren't sure if you were going to get better. But Poppy had this miracle potion and it made you all better." Theo explained, leaving out the part about him pouring his heart out and crying, begging her to wake up.

"Is everything ok now? Are the babies ok?" Arik asked running a hand over her swollen belly.

"Everything is fine Ms. Williams. I checked personally." Poppy said smiling at her.

Theo watched as Arik's face broke into a smile and tears ran out of the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, so much." Arik said as she looked at Theo. "I love you."

Theo beamed at her, "I love you too." It was the first time he had been able to say that to her while Arik was awake and actually able to hear him. And Theo made a promise to himself that he would make sure Arik would be able to hear him say for many years to come.


End file.
